Élémentaire, mon cher Winchester
by Alisone H. Rutcity
Summary: Les deux frères sont sur une enquête un peu étrange. Dean perd la tête, persuadé que quelqu'un essaye de le rendre fou. Et si c'était le cas ?


**« Élémentaire, mon cher Winchester »**

_Voici un petit OS étrange et compliqué qui se passe après le 10.05 « Fanfiction »._

_À la manière de Sherlock Holmes, cette fic est truffée d'indices qui seront expliqués à la fin._

_Prenez vos loupes et tentez de résoudre le mystère..._

_(Merci à Nathalie, ma correctrice)_

_Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Eric Kripke à la CW, etc. Je ne détiens aucun droit sur cette série et n'en tire aucun profit. À part peut-être mon plaisir personnel. _

**...**

Dean et Sam Winchester, chasseurs depuis leur naissance, n'avaient pas d'autre choix que de partir sur une nouvelle enquête au Kansas. Non contents de retourner dans le lieu de leur enfance maudite, ils devaient aussi se supporter mutuellement durant le long road trip qui les attendait. Depuis que l'aîné était devenu un démon puis, de nouveau un humain, le cadet ne savait comment gérer ça. Dean avait des sautes d'humeur, des pulsions meurtrières et quelques délires. Au final, Sam ne savait pas du tout comment se comporter face à son frère et cela se ressentait dans leur lien fraternel.

Castiel était introuvable. Il avait fait un saut au bunker quelques mois plus tôt pour sauver Dean et depuis, plus rien. Silence radio. Le néant. Et cette absence de nouvelle agaçait Dean bien plus qu'il ne voulait l'admettre.

**…**

Ils arrivèrent à Topeka, la capitale du Kansas. Lorsque Dean gara sa _baby _Impala, la « Samulette » récupérée au théâtre « Supernatural the Musical », accrochée au rétroviseur intérieur, se balançait de gauche à droite comme une aiguille d'horloge. Sam admira le médaillon quelques secondes, perdu dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que Dean claque la portière une fois à l'extérieur. Les frères prirent chacun un sac, pour se diriger vers leur nouvelle chambre d'hôtel. Encore un endroit miteux et bon marché, le bunker leur manquait déjà. Leur affaire n'était pas bien compliquée, probablement une histoire d'esprit qui hantait une famille. Bref, rien de bien difficile pour les Winchester. Pourtant, à peine après avoir payé la chambre, Sam brancha son ordinateur pour faire des recherches, tandis que Dean, lui, préférait gribouiller des symboles protecteurs dans toute la pièce : pièges à démon, anti-ange et sel sur les rebords des fenêtres. Puis, il s'affala sur le lit en sirotant une bière tiède.

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent, jusqu'à ce que Sam se mette à expliquer.

- Hum... Je crois qu'on devrait voir la famille, apparemment les événements récents que nous avons vus dans le journal, ne sont pas les premiers. Whitney Johnson, la grand-mère, est décédée il y a quelques jours. Sa gouvernante, Daisy, est morte après elle. Et Sabrina, la fille de Whitney est dans le coma. Les enfants, James et Kelly ne sont plus retournés à l'école depuis des jours. De plus...

Dean se leva d'un bond sur le lit pour questionner son frère du regard.

- Oh Sammy, je comprends rien, là. Trop de prénoms et pas assez de place dans le cerveau. Est-ce que... ?

L'aîné n'eut pas le temps de terminer sa phrase, il entendit un bruit provenant de la fenêtre de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers cette dernière pour regarder à l'extérieur. Rien. Il n'y avait pas un chat, rien du tout.

- Dean ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?

Le chasseur haussa les épaules et lâcha.

- J'sais pas. Sûrement des gosses qui font les cons. Bon, la famille maudite. Tu peux me faire l'arbre généalogique histoire de ne pas être paumé ?

Le cadet souffla un coup avant d'attraper une vieille feuille et un stylo à moitié vide.

**…**

Le lendemain matin, après une mauvaise nuit de sommeil, les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers la demeure des Johnson. Une fois l'Impala sur le bord du trottoir, les chasseurs marchèrent vers la porte d'entrée. Une jolie jeune fille aux cheveux blond les accueillir sans grande joie.

- Ouais, c'est pour quoi ?

Dean se força à sourire en montrant son faux badge.

- FBI. Je suis l'agent John Bonham et voici mon collègue Lemmy Kilmister. Nous venons enquêter sur les morts de Whitney Johnson et de sa gouvernante Daisy.

Tout à coup, le visage de la demoiselle perdit son air hautain.

- Whitney est... Était, ma grand-mère. Je m'appelle Kelly.

Sam prit à son tour la parole.

- Kelly, toutes nos condoléances. Est-ce que, par hasard, nous pourrions parler à votre père ? Hum... Ron ? Monsieur Ron Johnson.

Elle fit « oui » de la tête avant de les inviter à entrer dans la maison. Une fois à l'intérieur, les deux chasseurs analysèrent l'endroit du regard. Dean profita que la jeune fille soit de dos pour sortir son EMF et vérifier la présence ou l'absence d'un fantôme. Sam réinterrogea des yeux l'aîné, qui fit « non » de la tête. Un homme à l'allure vraiment déprimée les accueillir à son tour et fit asseoir les faux enquêteurs sur le canapé du grand salon.

- Excusez ma fille. Kelly vit mal la mort de sa grand-mère.

- Toutes nos condoléances.

Réitéra Sam avant de prendre un ton sérieux.

- Monsieur Johnson, nous savons également que votre femme, Sabrina, est dans le coma.

L'homme baissa la tête et admit.

- Oui, en effet. Elle a fait une mauvaise chute dans les escaliers. Depuis la mort de sa mère et de sa gouvernante, ma femme n'allait pas bien du tout. Je pense que, à la fin, elle ne faisait attention à rien.

Dean toussota avant de rentrer dans le vif du sujet.

- Vous avez dit à la police que vous avez entendu des voix, n'est-ce pas ?

Le propriétaire des lieux ferma les yeux avant d'avouer, dépité.

- Ils ne m'ont pas cru. Pourquoi ce serait différent, maintenant ?

Sam esquissa un sourire.

- Hum... Croyez-nous, vous pouvez y aller, nous avons déjà tout entendu.

Ron souffla un coup avant d'expliquer.

- Avant que la mort n'arrive dans notre famille, nous entendions des bruits étranges... Des sifflements, des grognements, des rires rauques. Un peu partout dans les pièces. Nous pensions que c'était un problème de ventilation ou un truc dans ce genre. Mais un jour, Madge, notre autre femme de ménage, a très clairement entendu une voix dire : « W ». Et quelques jours plus tard, Whitney mourrait. Après ça, j'ai retrouvé la lettre « D » écrite avec de la buée sur la vitre de la salle de bain. Daisy est ensuite décédée. C'est lorsque ma femme, Sabrina, a vu la lettre « S » gravé sur le plancher, qu'elle a couru et chuté dans les escaliers. Elle n'est pas morte, mais j'ai peu d'espoir...

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent durant lesquelles Dean se tourna vers son frère pour chuchoter.

- Ok, ça, on ne l'a jamais entendu...

Sam se racla la gorge avant de demander.

- Est-ce que... Vous avez découvert une nouvelle lettre depuis les derniers événements ?

Monsieur Johnson baissa la tête et avoua tristement.

- Non. Mais quelle importance ? Nous allons tous mourir de toute façon.

Dean lança un regard inquiet vers son frère. Ce dernier tenta de rassurer la « future victime ».

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Monsieur Johnson, nous retrouverons celui qui fait ça. Pouvons-nous jeter un coup d'œil à votre maison ?

Il ne répondit que d'un simple « oui » de la tête et resta assis sur le canapé, le visage entre les mains.

**…**

Dean grimpa les escaliers le premier et jeta des regards sur les photos de famille accrochées au mur. Il en profita aussi pour ressortir l'EMF, mais toujours aucune présence d'esprit ne s'affichait. Sam tenta alors une théorie.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas un fantôme. Après tout, les manifestations ont eu lieu avant les morts des personnes vivants ici.

- Et alors quoi, Sammy ? Tu crois que c'est l'œuvre d'un gosse qui apprend l'alphabet ?

Dépité, le cadet souffla un coup tout en avançant jusqu'au premier étage.

- Dean... Je dis juste que, on part sur une mauvaise piste, c'est tout. Nous devons tout reconsidérer.

L'aîné alluma la lumière du couloir. Cette dernière se mit à grésiller. Par réflexe, les frères regardèrent l'ampoule au plafond et ce fut là qu'ils virent une nouvelle lettre. Écrite en rouge. Dean badina alors.

- Pitié, faites que ce soit de la peinture.

Pendant ce temps, Sam fouilla derechef dans les notes de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Puis, avec tout son sérieux, il répliqua.

- Dean, la lettre est un « C ».

- Ouais, et alors ?

- Il n'y aucun prénom commençant par un « C » chez les Johnson.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sammy ?

Excédé, le chasseur arracha les feuilles des mains du cadet. Ce dernier reprit alors en montrant les noms du doigt.

- Regarde ! Daisy, Madge, Whitney, Rob, Sabrina, Ron, James et Kelly ! Aucun « C » !

- Et alors ? Y'en avait peut-être dans un passé plus lointain !

- Non, parce que la maison n'a était construite qu'à l'époque des grands-parents : Whitney et Rob.

Énervé et à bout de patience, l'aîné ferma les yeux et questionna.

- Bon, ok ! Alors, il vient d'où ce « C » ?!

- Justement ! De nulle part !

Dean fit la moue et secoua la tête.

- Bordel, je pige que dalle. C'est quoi cette foutue enquête ?! On ne devait pas cramer un fantôme à la base !?

- J'ai l'impression que c'est un peu plus compliqué...

**…**

Le soir venu, Sam planchait encore sur le problème de l'enquête alors que Dean épluchait les journaux locaux. En plein boulot, ils sursautèrent lorsque quelqu'un toqua à la porte. Une voix aiguë hurla derrière le battant en bois.

- C'est la femme de chambre !

Dean se leva pour lui ouvrir tout en ronchonnant. La jeune dame s'excusa de suite.

- Je suis désolé, je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire le ménage ce matin... Puis-je ?

Le frère la laissa entrer en bougonna. Sam plissa les yeux en reluquant la chambre, il murmura à lui-même.

- Mais, c'est propre ici...

Pendant ce temps, le regard de Dean s'attarda sur le badge de la demoiselle. Il lisait clairement son prénom :« Cassandra ». Il blêmit et lâcha sans le vouloir.

- Cass ?

L'employée se tourna vers lui et lui sourit en répliquant.

- Oui ? C'est marrant, tous mes amis m'appellent « Cass ». Ou « Cassy », ça dépend.

Dean, bouche bée, ne répondit pas. Il préféra attraper son manteau de cuir et filer vers l'Impala sous le regard étonné de son frère. Mais le cadet ne dit rien, il comprenait.

**…**

Assis au bar du pub le plus proche, Dean descendit son quatrième verre de Whisky. Il se détendait petit à petit en reluquant les filles un peu partout dans la salle. L'alcool lui monta vite à la tête, surtout lorsqu'il termina son sixième verre au bout d'une heure et demie. Puis tout à coup, son regard se porta sur les vêtements d'un homme. Il se tenait au fond de la salle, Dean ne le voyait que de dos, mais ce trench-coat beige ne le trompait pas. D'un pas assuré, le Winchester se dirigea rapidement vers son ami. Il posa une main sur son épaule pour lui faire face. Mais le frère déchanta très vite lorsque l'homme en question le reluqua.

- Hey, mec. Ça va pas ou quoi ?

Dean blêmit. Non, ce n'était pas Castiel. Pourquoi il l'avait cru d'ailleurs ? Juste à cause du trench-coat et des cheveux noirs ? Beaucoup de monde possèdent un imper et une tignasse sombre. Le Winchester s'excusa et tituba vers le bar pour payer sa consommation avant de rejoindre sa voiture.

L'air frais de la nuit le frappa de plein fouet. Mais cette douleur lui fit du bien et raviva son esprit groggy. Il commençait à sérieusement douter de sa santé mentale. Rapidement, il tomba sur sa _baby _et grimpa à l'intérieur comme on s'agrippe à une bouée de sauvetage en pleine mer. Il ferma les yeux quelques minutes. Mauvaise idée, la tête lui tournait avec cette impression atroce d'être dans un manège de fête foraine. Dean se décida à rentrer pour cuver son alcool, mais au moment de mettre la voiture en route, quelque chose le dérangea. Il sentait comme une présence avec lui et regarda partout dans son Impala, une chose manquait, mais quoi ?

Il se décida à faire ce qu'il aurait dû entreprendre depuis le début : appeler Castiel. Dean sortit son portable et commença à composer le numéro de son ami. Au bout de plusieurs sonneries, la messagerie s'enclencha :

« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de : _bip... _Je... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi je dois dire mon prénom ? _Bip. _»

- Putain, Cass, t'es con quand même.

Il raccrocha avec rage et s'affala sur le dossier de son siège. Au bout d'un moment, ses yeux se posèrent sur le rétroviseur intérieur. Il pensait voir une créature tapie dans l'ombre sur la banquette arrière, mais non. Au lieu de cela, il vit ce qui ne s'y trouvait pas. L'amulette qui pendait d'habitude au rétroviseur. Elle avait disparu.

**…**

Dean rentra à 2h du matin dans la chambre d'hôtel encore allumée. Sam, toujours éveillé, se jeta sur son aîné pour lui faire part de ses recherches.

- Dean ! Bon sang, j'ai essayé de te joindre toute la soirée ! J'ai découvert des trucs vraiment glauques sur la famille Johnson, ce ne sont pas des...

Mais son frère lui fit signe de se taire. Le teint pâle et les yeux rouges, il courut jusqu'au toilette de la chambre pour vomir. Sam fit une moue réprobatrice tout en se dirigeant vers les WC.

- Très mature, Dean. On bosse là, j'te signale !

Le chasseur releva sa tête de zombie pour rétorquer.

- La ferme, Sammy. Je deviens fou, j'en peux plus. Y'a quelqu'un qui veut me rendre chèvre et ça marche ! Même cette enquête, c'est du délire !

Le cadet baissa la tête, il devait avouer quelque chose d'important.

- Justement, Dean, à propos de notre affaire... J'ai découvert que les Johnson sont une famille de chasseurs.

Dean s'accroupit par terre et considéra son frère un moment.

- Quoi, comme nous, tu veux dire ? Cool.

Sam se tritura les doigts pour terminer ses explications.

- Non, Dean. Pas comme nous. C'est une famille de chasseur... D'anges. Même les gouvernantes sont dans le coup. Leur statut de femme de ménage n'est qu'une couverture.

Une réelle inquiétude traversa le visage de l'aîné. Puis il commença à se mettre en colère. Tout en se relevant péniblement, il gronda.

- _Freakin' Angels ! _Ce sont eux qui me rendent fou ! Je deviens parano à cause de leurs conneries !

Sam tenta de retenir son frère complètement éméché.

- Quoi ? Comment ça ?

Dean se mit à rire.

- De tous ces trucs débiles. La bonniche qui s'appelle « Cass », puis ce mec dans le pub tout à l'heure qui avait le même trench-coat que l'autre emplumé. Et puis tu sais quoi ? L'amulette des _fangirls_ a disparue !

Sam tiqua et se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la table de la chambre. Il attrapa le journal de chasseur de John Winchester qu'il montra à son frère.

- Dean, l'amulette est là-dedans. Je croyais que c'était toi qui l'y avait mise.

L'aîné fit les gros yeux, complètement déboussolé, il hurla.

- Quoi ?! Mais... Non ! J'ai rien mis là-dedans ! Pourquoi j'aurais fait ça ?!

Sam plissa des yeux et tenta de calmer son aîné.

- O-Ok... Hum...

Il ouvrit l'endroit où le collier était glissé.

- On dirait que ça fait office de marque-page.

Encore perdu, Dean se pencha vers l'écriture de son père.

- C'est quoi ça ?

- Du morse, apparemment.

L'aîné secoua la tête pour remettre ses idées en place, mais rien de tout cela n'avait de sens pour lui.

- Mais... Papa ne s'en est jamais servi, si ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Et pourquoi quelqu'un aurait mis l'amulette ici ? Merde, Sammy ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je pige plus rien !

Dean commença à respirer trop vite, son cœur palpitait et il tremblait presque. Sam le fit asseoir sur le lit.

- Ok, essaye de te calmer, je suis sûr que tout ceci doit avoir un rapport avec l'enquête.

Mais le visage de Dean continuait de blêmir.

- Mais quelle enquête, Sammy !? C'est n'importe quoi notre affaire ! Tu ne vois pas que quelqu'un essaye de me rendre fou ?! Y'a pas de morse dans notre foutue enquête ! Y'a que des lettres débiles écrites au hasard dans une maison hantée ! Une maison hantée sans fantôme !

Sam referma d'un coup sec le journal de chasseur puis il poussa son frère pour l'allonger sur le lit. A peine la tête de ce dernier se posa sur l'oreiller, qu'il partit directement au pays des songes. Le cadet maugréa.

- C'est ça, Dean. Dors pour décuver un peu.

**…**

Dean dormit mal cette nuit-là. Il entendait sempiternellement la même voix hurler son nom. Comme une complainte qui répétait éternellement « Dean... ». Lorsqu'il se réveilla en sursaut et en sueur, il était déjà 7h du matin et Sam se douchait. Encore groggy avec un mal de crâne carabiné, l'aîné attrapa une aspirine pour la jeter dans une tasse de café froid, qu'il avala d'une traite. Il sentait comme un pic-vert dans la tête, impossible d'enlever ce bruit atroce. Mais ce tic-tac n'était pas dans sa caboche. Ses yeux se posèrent sur l'immonde grande horloge qui décorait le mur décrépit de la chambre d'hôtel. Dean se rapprocha pour se rendre compte que les aiguilles étaient bloquées sur les mêmes chiffres, elles déconnaient, mais répétaient inlassablement un mouvement régulier. Dean comprit et se mit à hurler.

- Sammy !

Ce dernier, exaspéré, sortit de la salle de bain avec une serviette autour de la taille et les cheveux encore mouillés.

- Quoi ?!

Pour toute réponse, l'aîné montra l'aiguille du doigt. Sam considéra son frère de longues secondes.

- Ouais et alors ? C'est comme ça depuis hier, tu n'avais pas remarqué ?

Sous le regard ahuri de son cadet, Dean se jeta sur le journal de chasseur pour l'ouvrir à la page marquée par l'amulette.

- Sammy ! Une feuille et un stylo ! Vite !

Ce dernier leva les yeux au ciel en allant chercher les accessoires que voulait son frère en bougonnant.

- Et un « s'il te plaît », c'est trop demandé ?

Il lui tendit le crayon et la feuille et Dean s'empressa de décoder le tic-tac de l'horloge. Sam regarda son frère agir comme s'il était possédé, il commença à s'inquiéter.

- Dean... Tu agis comme un fou, là.

- La ferme !

Sam souffla en retournant dans la salle de bain pour s'habiller et se coiffer. Pendant ce temps, Dean continuait de griffonner comme un forcené. Lorsque le cadet arriva dans la chambre, enfin vêtu, il découvrit son frère les yeux dans le vide, le papier dans la main.

- Bon, elle a parlé ton horloge ?

Il se moquait de lui, mais Dean ne releva pas la remarque. Il lui donna la feuille que Sam se mit à lire.

« **- . - .** / **. -** / **… **/ **… **»

- Ok, et ça veut dire quoi ce truc ?

Les yeux brillants de larme et le visage ravagé par la peur, Dean répondit alors d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

- « Cass »... Y'a écrit « Cass » en morse.

**…**

_ Il venait de sauver Dean de sa condition de démon. Puis son vaisseau l'avait lâché. Castiel s'était allongé dans une vieille chambre d'hôtel et il ne s'était pas réveillé depuis des semaines. Pas réveillé au sens propre du terme. Mais au figuré, il s'était levé. Hors de son corps. Son âme, sa nouvelle Grâce virevoltait sur Terre, il était comme un fantôme sans être mort pour autant. Il se retrouva coincé dans une autre dimension, sans réussir à se faire voir par les autres. _

_Durant des semaines, il erra dans les vents terrestres sans trouver à quoi se raccrocher. Puis Dean lui revint en mémoire. S'il y avait bien une personne dans ce Monde qui pouvait l'aider, c'était forcément le Winchester. _

_Castiel vola au hasard, de ville en ville jusqu'à ce que son esprit s'arrête au Kansas. __À__ Topeka, plus précisément. Il se rapprocha d'une famille qu'il pensait connaître. Et à juste titre d'ailleurs. A force de les espionner, l'ange découvrit que les Johnson étaient des chasseurs. Ils tuaient son espèce à tour de bras. Castiel ne pouvait pas laisser passer ça, combien d'anges étaient morts par leur faute ? Pourquoi ? Alors il eut une idée. Il voulait faire d'une pierre deux coups : réussir à communiquer avec Dean et venger ses frères et sœurs._

**…**

_ Castiel avait du mal à se mouvoir dans cette Grâce qui virevoltait ici et là. Il remarqua l'Impala garée sur le parking d'un hôtel de la ville. Il chercha la chambre des deux frères et dans un élan d'enthousiasme, il cogna son âme contre la fenêtre. Même en étant fait de vent, ça faisait toujours mal de traverser des objets. Sauf que là, il aurait dû passer ce mur. Il comprit bien vite que les Winchester prenaient leur disposition lorsqu'ils s'accaparaient d'un lieu. Leur chambre était protégée contre toutes intrusions surnaturelles. Impossible donc de pénétrer dans l'hôtel. Castiel resta là, dehors, à regarder Dean à travers la fenêtre. Justement, ce dernier se dirigea vers les vitres pour reluquer l'extérieur. Castiel entendit la voix de Sam._

_- Dean ? C'était quoi ce bruit ?_

_Le chasseur haussa les épaules et lâcha._

_- J'sais pas. Sûrement des gosses qui font les cons. Bon, la famille maudite. Tu peux me faire l'arbre généalogique histoire de ne pas être paumé ?_

_La tristesse envahit l'ange. Comment faire comprendre à Dean que c'était lui, qui se trouvait là, sous la fenêtre ? Ne le voyait-il donc pas ?_

**…**

_ Castiel avait laissé des indices dans la fausse maison hantée. Certes, il avait commencé à venger ses frères et sœurs en tuant les chasseurs, d'une façon logique pour lui. Il fallait encore que Dean comprenne que les personnes décédées avaient un lien entre eux. Comme tout ceci n'allait pas assez vite, il se rendit de nouveau dans la demeure des Johnson. Sa Grâce vola jusqu'au plafond du couloir du premier étage. Il commença à gratter le mur du haut. Au début, rien ne fonctionna. Mais plus il s'acharnait, plus il se mit à saigner et il réussit enfin à écrire quelque chose. Une seule lettre. Mais sa force s'affaiblissait, il ne pouvait pas écrire la suite du mot. Un « C » devrait faire l'affaire. Du moins, il l'espérait. La Grâce de Castiel suivit les deux chasseurs dans la maison des Johnson. _

_- Dean... Je dis juste que, on part sur une mauvaise piste, c'est tout. Nous devons tout reconsidérer._

_Castiel vit Dean allumer la lumière du couloir. L'ange se concentra alors pour que cette dernière grésille pour que les frères regardent l'ampoule au plafond. Et ce fut là qu'ils virent une nouvelle lettre. Dean badina alors._

_- Pitié, faites que ça soit de la peinture. _

_« Si tu savais Dean... C'est mon sang » pensant tristement Castiel. _

_Pendant ce temps, Sam fouilla derechef dans les notes de l'arbre généalogique de la famille. Puis, avec tout son sérieux, il répliqua. _

_- Dean, la lettre est un « C »._

_- Ouais, et alors ?_

_- Il n'y aucun prénom commençant par un « C » chez les Johnson._

_- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, Sammy ?_

_Dépité, l'ange laissa les frères se battre entre eux, il devait trouver une autre solution pour leur faire comprendre son problème. _

**…**

_ Il avait vu les frères visiter la maison des Johnson. Mais Castiel fut dépité lorsqu'il comprit qu'aucun des Winchester n'arrivaient à décoder ses lettres. Il devait continuer, persévérer. Dean devait savoir ce qui se passait. Il retourna à l'hôtel. Il pouvait errer dans les couloirs, mais pas dans la chambre qui était protégée par les symboles des frères. Castiel guida sa Grâce jusqu'à la salle de pause des employés. Là, il vit comme un signe de Dieu : la femme de chambre. Lorsque l'ange lut le prénom de la demoiselle, il décida de profiter de cette aubaine. Il murmura à l'oreille de la jeune fille comme un ange peut murmurer à l'oreille de son protégé. Il l'obligea presque à revenir dans la pièce des Winchester, pour prétendre faire le ménage qui avait pourtant était fait le matin-même. Mais Dean devrait comprendre le lien entre cette « Cassandra » et son surnom « Cass ». Du moins, il l'espérait au plus profond de lui. _

**…**

_ Castiel désespéra en voyant Dean sortir en trombe de la chambre sans comprendre son signe. Mais au moins, il était loin des protections symboliques. Il suivit le frère jusqu'au bar du coin. « Typiquement humain » se dit Castiel à lui-même. La chance fut de son côté, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça. L'ange remarqua un homme vêtu d'un trench-coat similaire à celui qu'il avait l'habitude de porter. Pas de doute possible, Dean devait absolument comprendre ce signe. Encore une fois, Castiel murmura des paroles à l'inconnu pour que ce dernier se retrouve dans le champ de vision du frère aîné. _

_- Hey, mec. Ça va pas ou quoi ?_

_S'écria le faux ange._

_« Allez Dean, pitié, aide-moi ». Se murmura Castiel à lui-même. Mais il fut désespéré lorsque le frère s'éclipsa une nouvelle fois sans demander son reste. __À__ bout de patience, l'ange vola jusqu'à l'Impala. Il monta dans la voiture avant le frère. Avec toutes les forces qu'il lui restait, il attrapa l'amulette qui pendait du rétroviseur au moment où Dean s'assit derrière le volant. Ce dernier trembla. Castiel savait qu'il ressentait sa présence, mais il ne pouvait pas se manifester. _

_Son ami attrapa son portable pour passer un appel. _

_« Bonjour, vous êtes bien sur le téléphone de : bip... Je... Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi je dois dire mon prénom ? Bip. »_

_- Putain, Cass, t'es con quand même._

_« Pourquoi ? » demanda Castiel sans avoir de réponse._

_Lorsque le Winchester remarqua la disparition de l'amulette, Castiel vola le plus vite possible en direction de l'hôtel. Il arriva le premier dans ce lieu défraîchi. Ne pouvant toujours pas franchir les protections de la chambre, il utilisa une nouvelle fois « Cassandra » pour que cette dernière glisse le collier dans le journal de John en l'absence de Sam qui était parti au fast-food du coin s'acheter de quoi manger. Il avait prévu son coup. Parce que Castiel se souvenait de tout, il avait déjà lu le journal de chasseur de feu papa Winchester. C'était la fois où l'ange était sur une enquête avec les frères, une affaire de cartoons qui prenaient vie, il avait eu le temps de mémoriser les écrits du paternel. Il murmura alors à la femme de chambre de glisser l'amulette entre deux pages bien précises. Cette fois, ça devait fonctionner. Obligatoirement. _

**…**

_ L'ange, posté à l'extérieur sur le rebord de la fenêtre, utilisa toutes ses forces pour commander les aiguilles de l'horloge à distance. Sam remarqua se tic-tac déficient, mais n'y prêta aucune attention. Castiel, totalement démunie, resta toute la nuit dehors. Lorsque le désespoir l'envahit, il se mit à hurler. Il cria, mais personne ne l'entendait, il hurla à s'en faire exploser les poumons. Sans relâche, sous la lune, il hurla « Dean » dans l'espoir que le frère entende. La complainte de Castiel, qui répétait inlassablement le même prénom. _

_Au petit matin, Dean se leva légèrement déboussolé. Maintenant qu'il avait les yeux ouverts, Castiel se servit des quelques forces qu'il lui restait pour de nouveau commander aux aiguilles de l'horloge. Il répéta le même code en morse, attendant patiemment que Dean le décode. Et lorsque ce dernier le fit, Castiel tomba à genou au sol. Il avait réussi. Il souffla un coup, fou de soulagement, et son souffle d'espoir traversa le mur de l'hôtel pour venir renverser les feuilles que Sam avaient posées sur la table de la chambre. _

…

- « Cass »... Y'a écrit « Cass » en morse.

Sam plissa des yeux tout en considérant son frère quelques secondes. Puis, les feuilles sur lesquelles il avait gribouillé ses notes concernant l'enquête se mirent à virevolter pour tomber par terre. Dean tiqua, il regarda en l'air en murmurant.

- Cass, c'est toi ?

Le cadet se pencha pour ramasser les papiers pendant que son frère continuait de délirer.

- Sammy ! Tu crois que Cass est mort ?

- Non. L'EMF n'a émis aucun signe depuis que nous sommes arrivés hier. Mais, attends...

Il relut plus avidement ses écrits et s'écria enfin au bout d'un laps de temps très court.

- Dean ! Les Johnson ! Le lien entre les morts ! Ce n'est pas un hasard !

L'intéressé se leva d'un bond pour se poster aux côtés de son frère.

_- _Quoi ?! Comment ça ?!

Sam lui montra du doigt les noms des victimes.

- Regarde : Daisy, Sabrina et Whitney...

Après quelques secondes de réflexion, l'aîné demanda.

- Ouais, et ?

Sam souffla un coup avant d'expliquer.

- Prends les initiales, la première lettre de chaque prénom : D, S et W. Tu comprends ?

- Nan, Sammy, je pige que dalle, alors accouche !

- Dean ! Ce sont nos initiales ! Dean, Sam, Winchester !

Le chasseur fit les gros yeux. Il regarda tantôt ses écrits en morse et tantôt les gribouillis de son frère.

- Non mais tu te fous de moi !? Pourquoi Cass aurait fait ça ?!

- Il s'est vengé de ces chasseurs tout en nous laissant des indices.

Dean maugréa.

- Super, maintenant, il se prend pour Sherlock Holmes... Hey ! La mystérieuse lettre, le « C » au plafond, tu crois que... ?

- Ouep. « C » pour Castiel.

- Et moi qui espérais que se soit de la peinture. Ce foutu emplumé a dû écrire ça avec son propre sang. Bordel, mais il est où s'il n'est pas mort !?

Sam haussa les épaules et s'assit sur une chaise, derrière son ordinateur.

- Dans une autre dimension, sûrement. Notre Monde en compte onze, il suffit de trouver dans laquelle il est. Heureusement, j'ai déjà étudié tout ça, je vais vite trouver, Dean, ne t'en fais pas.

L'aîné railla derechef.

- Tu veux une médaille ?

Sam lui jeta un regard noir tout en pianotant sur son PC. L'autre frère en profita pour garder les yeux rivés sur les aiguilles, des fois que Castiel laisserait un autre message.

**…**

Une bonne heure plus tard, Sam termina enfin ses recherches. Il en fit part à Dean, qui, lui, commençait à énormément angoisser.

- Ok, Dean. Je pense avoir trouvé. Alors, avec celle du temps, nous vivons dans quatre dimensions, d'accord ? Bon, la seule façon de s'apercevoir de l'existence d'une dimension supplémentaire, c'est via la gravitation. La gravitation est véhiculée par la courbure de l'espace-temps et ne peut donc pas être confinée sous un sous-espace de l'espace-temps tout entier, donc...

L'aîné lui fit les gros yeux et le coupa.

- _What ?!_

Sam souffla un coup pour reprendre.

- Bon, vois ça comme des poupées russes : en allant vers le plus petit, nous allons vers le plus fondamental. Les scientifiques bossent dessus depuis des années, mais ils n'ont encore rien trouvé. Sauf que, nous avons un avantage sur eux.

- Ah bon ? Lequel ?

- Ils ne savent pas que le surnaturel existe...

Dean leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à réfléchir.

- Donc... Quoi ? Tu veux qu'on trouve un sortilège ou un truc comme ça ?

Sam lui donna une feuille remplie de gribouillages et lui dit, avec fierté.

- Déjà fait. Nous allons se servir de l'énergie de sa Grâce. C'est la seule chose qu'il peut déplacer de dimension en dimension. Lorsque nous l'aurons trouvé, il suffira de le ramener parmi nous.

Le frère aîné se mit enfin à sourire.

- Ouais, Sammy, ton plan a l'air super. Mais tu as oublié quelque chose.

- Quoi donc ?

- Nous sommes les Winchester ! Aucun de nos plans ne fonctionne !

- Dean... Ça marchera. Nous allons sauver Castiel, nous lui devons bien ça...

**…**

_ Castiel se sentit comme arraché à son nouveau Monde. Il avait utilisé ses dernières forces pour laisser un ultime message à son ami, il pensait alors qu'il finirait par mourir. Mais ce fut le contraire. Il revivait._

_L'ange sentit son âme être appelée, il commençait à percevoir une consistance sur son corps. Sans toutefois pouvoir bouger ou parler. _

_Castiel se réveilla dans une pièce sombre, sur un sol froid. Deux personnages encore flous se tenaient devant lui. Il mit du temps à ouvrir les yeux pour comprendre que les Winchester le dévisageaient, leur corps postaient au-dessus du sien avec une mine inquiète sur leur visage. L'ange leva un bras en direction de son ami, il essaya de communiquer une fois de plus, mais aucun mot ne sortit de sa bouche..._

**…**

- Cass ! _Buddy ! _Relax, prends ton temps. Tu es au bunker, en sécurité avec nous. Ok ?

Dean attrapa la main tendue de son ami pour lui montrer son soutien. Il jeta un regard inquiet à son frère et ce dernier tenta alors de rassurer le duo.

- Hey, ça va aller, ok ? Emmenons-le dans sa chambre.

Les deux chasseurs portèrent ensemble Castiel jusqu'à son lit. Après quelques minutes d'efforts, l'ange s'installa sur les draps. Encore groggy, il commençait à lentement émerger. Son premier mot fut pour le frère.

- Dean...

Le Winchester se pencha au-dessus de lui, tout en s'asseyant à ses côtés sur le matelas.

- Cass... Je suis là, ok ? Tout va bien.

Il esquissa un sourire puis se racla la gorge pour parler. Mais il avait la bouche pâteuse et Dean le remarqua.

- Sammy, va me chercher de l'eau, tu veux ?

Le cadet disparu dans le couloir, laissant son frère seul avec l'ange.

- Putain Cass, tu nous as fait une sacrée frayeur, hein !

Sam réapparut quelques secondes plus tard avec un verre rempli de liquide que le blessé s'empressa de boire à grosse lampée. Dean sourit enfin et badina.

- Sérieusement, Cass. J'ai cru devenir parano avec tes indices à la mord moi l'nœud ! T'avais pas d'autres conneries en stock ?

Castiel se mit à sourire à son tour. Il considéra Dean avec une joie non feinte et lâcha pour rigoler.

- C'était élémentaire, mon cher Winchester.

**…**

**THE END.**


End file.
